Who Am I Paul, Truly?
by TVMonkeyz
Summary: Alicia was part of a gang and got caught robbing a bank. Her mom sent her to La Push to become a better person. What happens when she falls for a certain werewolf with a bad temper? How ALicia do with a new family? Paul&Alicia. Paulicia?
1. Chapter 1

_Dislcaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
__

"Wake up, you lazy gal! Sarah came up with a game for us to play?" Josh screamed in my ear.

"By game, do you mean set a school afire or rob a bank?" I asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Alicia. Have you decided you are to bad for us?" Bryan sneered.

"Of course not Bryan, I was just wondering how much fun we are going to have," I answered nervously. Pushing my black hair away from my mocha colored skin.

"C'mon Alicia, get ready before that mouth gets you in trouble again," Sarah said taking my hand. She was referencing to when I challenged the Bryan, the leader. I have knife scars along my back.

As we started to walk away from our tiny apartment in Seattle, I realized I never found out what we are doing.

"We are going to raid a Toy Store," Mike said.

I nodded not bothering to input my thoughts. That would just get me in more trouble with my friends.

We walked to New Havens Avenue and Left Street. My jaw dropped when I realized what store we were going to rob. It was THE biggest and most guarded toy store in Seattle.

"Don't worry Alicia. You don't have to do anything. Just stand watch," Bryan said.

I nodded, still numb from shock. I stood watch from outside the door. I waited ten minutes precisely, then the alarms went off. I waited for my friends to rush out the door, but they didn't. I was tempted to run off, but I couldn't leave Sarah. I ran into the store and looked for them. I had exactly three minutes before the cops arrived. I ran through the whole building, and found nothing. They left me. No, Bryan probably planned this whole thing. He hated me. I still had a minute to leave, I rushed through the front door and-

"Put your hands where we can see them," a loudspeaker said. I cursed my thinking, they probably had a silent alarm that went off. I sighed as a police officer came with handcuffs and roughly put my hands in them. They pushed me in the back of a police car. I sighed, mom wouldn't be happy. She'd send me away to somewhere so she wouldn't have to deal with me. It's easier to give up then fighting for what you care about. I whimpered as an adorable little girl approached the police car when we stopped. When she saw me in the back, her face became scared and she backed away. I didn't want to be a monster; in fact, I remember when the little girl was Sarah. I was protecting her from the world. Then, she claimed she was in love with Bryan, and I joined the gang with her. I would do anything to keep my best friend safe.


	2. Chapter 2 2 guys, 1 mess

_Thanks for everyone who tagged my story or reviewed. It makes me write quicker and write it better._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! _

I sat in the interrogation room at a metal desk. A detective was trying to get me to spill everything about my gang, but I couldn't. I might hate Bryan, but Mike, Josh, and Sarah are my family.

"So, you are saying that it was just you?" the man's gruff voice asked.

I nodded.

"You are lying Alicia. I tried to be patient, but I can't. We found four other handprints on the glass. Your "gang" is quite sloppy. It seems like you are the sharpest knife in the group. You would be the sharpest knife in any group. Alicia, be honest. You aren't protecting your friends. They aren't your friends," the guy said.

"Shut the hell up! They are my friends!" I screamed.

"So, I guess there is a new definition of friends. It says in your file that you are protective of loved ones. They sure hate you, though. I can't imagine why. What are their names, Alicia?" the guy asked.

"Bryan Fresno, Mike Fields, Josh Johnson, and… Sarah Lizella," I whispered.

The detective nodded as he jotted down their names, "You may leave Alicia. This won't go on your record, you were framed."

I walked into the waiting area. My mom was there and her face had streams of tears. It was believable… until you saw the hot guy she was hugging and the bottle of eye drops in her bag. I winced mentally and walked to my mother. But, before I got there a hand rested on my shoulder.

I turned to see a man in his late forties in a wheelchair with long black hair with specks of gray pulled back into a ponytail. Next to him, there was a really tall Native American boy who was almost seven feet. He was ripped, but had a kind face. He had a crooked smile and dimples. He has short, black hair.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Don't be like the C. C," the tall guy commented.

The only person who called me that was cousin- "Jake! Oh, I have missed you so much! Are you on steroids, Jake? Wow, you shot up from that snotty six year old. And Uncle Billy? Long time no see!" I said reaching down to hug him. "Where is Aunt Sarah?"

Jake's smiled faded and he gave me a hard look, "She passed. After you left, she went looking for you. She didn't trust her sister to take care of a child alone. I can see why," he said motioning to me and my mom. "She knew you and your mother would get in trouble. She left and got in an accident with a drunk driver."

"What the hell is that? What? I am in a freaking gang? Huh! So you decide to blame Aunt Sarah's death on me. I mean, she already takes care of herself. She takes care of her mom when she is drunk or just in general. She has so much going on, why not blame a death on her, too," I scream.

"It's not like you never killed anyone. You are in a gang. You are probably a slut, too," Jake snarled.

"Fug you, Jake. You don't know me. And you never will," I said. I slapped Jake hard and ignored the pain in my arm. I was about to walk out the door when Uncle Billy grabbed my hand.

"We don't blame you, Sweetheart. The only reason we cam was to take you to our house. You are going to live with us," I looked at Jake. He was staring at the ceiling and shaking.

I shrugged and followed Uncle Billy to the car. I didn't look back at my mother and I never would. I got in the car and put my head on the cold window, I stared into space the whole ride.

"Well, here we are. Jake, take Alicia to her room," Uncle Billy ordered.

I got out and looked at the pleasant looking house. It was a nice shade of brown with a wrap around porch. I followed Jake to my room. He closed the door.

"Listen, I am sorry I said those things. Most guys would think its hot you were in a gang. And, you are still the cuz I love with all of my heart," Jake said burying me in a hug.

"I love you, too. Just don't assume things about me Jake." I whispered.

He sat down on the bed and pulled me on his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"We have a campfire at eight. It is six now. Do whatever you need. I have to go to work and I will pick you up at seven thirty," Jake said.

"Okay," he left the room.

After minutes of debating, I decided to take a walk. I walked on a path and collided with a brick wall. I heard a crack and my noise started bleeding.

"Shit. I am so sorry. Ummm, how can I help?" A boy asked he looked like Jake, but younger.

"I need a washcloth," I answered.

He was really cute and looked at about my age, 15. He took me to his house and showed me to his bathroom. I looked at my reflection; I had blood down the front of my shirt and pants. My nose looked fine, but bruised.

I walked out the door and collided with him again.

"I am so sorry. Crap, I am so nervous," he chuckled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I get nervous around cute girls," he said, blushing. "Oh, and I am Seth."

"Well Seth, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, follow me," he said.

I followed him to his room. His room was surprisingly clean and smelled good. Like… woods and fur. He threw some basketball shorts and a shirt on the bed.

"This will be really huge on you, but it's the smallest I have," he said.

"Yeah, you are really muscular," as soon as I said that, I blushed.

"Yeah, so umm I will be back," Seth said as he left the room.

I changed out of my clothes and was in my bra and underwear. The door flew open.

"Seth hurry u-," a boy walked in.

He was the hottest guy I have ever seen. He made me feel unstable, as if I was walking on water. He stared at me with these deep brown eyes that looked like they could see into my soul. I wasn't used to feeling this feeling. I liked the way Seth made me feel, safe.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Paul, why are you in here?" Seth asked.

"I would love it if you guys left," I said.

"Oh, of course. I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to-," but Paul never finished. Seth dragged him out of the room.

I rushed the clothes on and flopped down on the bed. Seth made me feel myself and safe, but Paul. He was amazing and I just felt so connected. Which was stupid, since I saw him once. I had a crush on two guys.

Crap, I just got here and I was already turning into a mush.

** Do you like it? I hope you like how I made her confused about Seth and Paul. Yes, Paul imprinted on her. But, she still likes Seth A LOT!**


End file.
